Birthday Present
by FenrirDarkWolf
Summary: It's Cait's 21st birthday! He and Red plan to spend it in a very special way, if you know what I mean. Yaoi! Rated M for a reason!


**A/N: Ahh, my first dive into M-rated stuff, which means, yes, you guessed it, hot yaoi sex! _Please_ if this offends you in anyway, turn back now! Without further ado, enjoy the show!**

**Disclaimer: Any characters mentioned belong to Square-Enix, and, in Kingdom Hearts case, also Disney, in a sense.**

* * *

The door opened, then quickly shut while Red and Cait fell onto the floor in a heated make-out session.

Though it was nice for Cloud and Leon to throw Cait's 21st birthday party, it was just too much for the male, and so he and Red decided to relocate to a much more _private _place to celebrate.

"Mmm, Cait," Red said, moaning into the aforementioned mouth.

The younger male shivered at the sensation, before falling onto the bed in the room.

Red then proceeded to strip his partner of his clothing, looking at Cait through lust-filled eyes.

"Y'know," Cait started, "It's not fair that I'm the only one getting naked over here."

Red laughed while trying to unzip Cait pants with his teeth, "They come help me out then."

Cait accepted his challenged, and slowly began to strip his boyfriend of his clothing.

Soon enough, the couple were completely naked, and were once again in a heated make-out session, with Red grinding their hips together, causing Cait to moan.

Red broke the kiss, causing Cait to whine, but was soon silenced when the older of the two started to suck Cait's member, causing the younger to moan in response.

The sensation was entirely new to Cait, as he never had sex before in his life, but damn if it didn't feel good.

Red bobbed his head up and down, gently sucking on the hard appendage, causing the younger of the two moan loudly.

Cait felt his stomach clench, "Red, I'm-I'm close..."

Before Cait could release, however, Red stopped, and pulled off, causing him to whine.

"Why'd you stop!" he whined.

Red didn't answer, as he was looking around for something, and seemingly couldn't find it.

"Hey!" Cait said, "Are you listening to me!"

His boyfriend looked at him, "I think, I think I have an idea..."

Cait looked at him questionably, "What do you-" He was cut short when Red put three fingers in Cait's mouth, and told him to suck.

Cait happily obliged, unknown as to what their purpose truly was.

When Red deemed that the digits were slick enough, at pulled them out of Cait's mouth.

"Now, Cait, what's going to happen next will be extremely painful, and a bit uncomfortable, just, tell me if you want to stop," Red warned the other.

Cait nodded, "Just, do whatever you need to do to make me feel good."

The elder of the two laughed at this, "Impatient, aren't we?"

Red then slowly stuck a finger into Cait's entrance, causing Cait's to moan in pleasure and pain at the same time.

The elder began to move around, lightly touching the inner walls of the hole, causing Cait to moan louder than before.

"More!" Cait begged lustfully, and Red happily obliged, inserting the second finger into the hole.

Red proceeded to scissor and stretch the muscle, so it will be well prepared for the next finger, which was promptly inserted after a bit.

Cait's reaction to this was to moan loudly, hinting that he enjoyed a bit of pain with his pleasure.

Red slowly and gently pulled the fingers in and out, before finally pulling them out altogether.

"Why did you stop!" Cait asked, obviously wanting more.

"Soon Cait, soon..." Red said, taking whatever saliva that was still on his fingers and slicking up his dick with it.

Red took a breath, "Cait, this, is where the pain and pleasure begins, are you up for it?"

Cait nodded, "Of course, if I wasn't, I wouldn't be here then, wouldn't I?"

Red laughed, "Of, course, of course, silly me."

Cait was growing impatient, however, "Just, hurry up!"

Red obliged, and began to insert himself into Cait, causing them both to moan in ecstasy.

When Red was fully sheathed inside of Cait, he waited a bit until Cait got used to the feeling.

"Go," Cait said, giving Red the okay to move.

He nodded, and slowly started to move out, before thrusting back in, causing them both to moan.

This continued for a good ten minutes until Cait hastily told Red to go faster.

Red did as he was told, and began to move with faster, harder thrusts, causing both of them to feel pleasure.

Cait moaned Red's name loudly when Red hit his sweet spot, feeling the immense pleasure coming from the thrust.

Red continued hitting the spot inside Cait, wanting to give him all of the pleasures of this.

Cait soon began to pump himself to Red's thrusts, feeling himself became close to his release.

"Red!" Cait yelled, "I'm-I'm close!"

Red nodded, "Me too..."

The two kept at this until they both released, both loudly moaning the other's name.

After this, the two fell on top of each other, with a sticky mess between on their stomach's.

"You know I love you, right?" Red asked.

"I know, I know Nanaki..." Cait said, using Red's real name.

Red laughing, "Love you..."

"Love you too Red, and thanks for the present," Cait said, drifting off into a deep slumber with his lover with him.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this actually wasn't how it was when I thought of it during school but, w/e, anyways, here's a little epilogue-like thing.**

_***Cloud and Leon enter the room, and see Red and Cait in their bed***_

**Cloud: Aww come on! How come everyone's done it on our bed but us!**

**Leon: Cloud, we've already had sex on the couch, the table and on the roof, in broad daylight for that matter. Hell! We've even done it on the TV! And it's a flat-screen!**

**Cloud: It doesn't matter! Axel and Roxas done it here! Riku and Sora did it here! Zexion and Demyx did it here! Fuck! I was scarred for life when I saw that Tifa and Yuffie even did it in our bed!**

**Leon: Oh yeah... That was funny, they were drunk off their asses though...**

**Cloud: I don't care! *_pause* _Let's do it on the roof again.**

_***They leave.***_


End file.
